


[Podfic] The Children Are Our Future, Or Something

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Babysitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) The thing is, Frank doesn't actually mean to become a babysitter. At first, he regards it as a kind of horrific accident that's somehow befallen him through no fault of his own. When his mom first mentions it, he's sprawled on the couch doing his best impression of an extremely sober person who was absolutely not about to jack off before passing out for the night. "The Ashers need a sitter for Friday night," she says. "I told them you were free." Frank lets that sentence slop around his brain until he's sure it doesn't contain the words "drinking" or "pot" in conjunction with "have you" and "been", then he makes a vague noise of acquiescence and promptly forgets all about the whole thing. Alternatively, the one where there is absolutely no shame in asking an eight-year-old girl for relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Children Are Our Future, Or Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Children Are Our Future, Or Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318401) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/The%20Children%20Are%20Our%20Future%20Or%20Something.mp3) | **Size:** 61 MB | **Duration:** 01:06:54
  * ~~[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012063005.zip) | **Size:** 37.2 MB | **Duration:** 01:06:54~~

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cover art made by the fantastic [dear_monday](ao3.org/users/dear_monday).
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**. ♥ ♥


End file.
